A Glimmer Through the Darkness
by college girl
Summary: This is a sequel to A Glimmer Within A Trial. You might want to read that one, and the rest of my Glimmer series before you read this. H/G & R/H. Lanie is trying to run away from her past. In the meantime, Ginny is faced with a new school when rumors
1. A New Start

A Glimmer through the darkness

A/nWell, it's finally here.Most of it is still in Ginny's POV, but some of it is in Lanie's POV, and Liberty's POV will sneak in sometimes too (in the next chapter).I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own all of the characters and in this story.J.K. Rowling has created most of them (The exceptions being Kimberly, Shelby, Liberty, and Lanie). Anything else that looks familiar is purely a coincidence. 

** **

**A Glimmer through the darkness**

Part 1: a new start

Ginny's eyes scanned around Platform 9 ¾.She didn't see a trace of Harry anywhere.She hadn't heard much from him since Shelby's wedding and she was beginning to get very worried.Was Harry trying to close himself up again?Ginny figured he would've learned his lesson by now.Ron and Hermione are already on the train, saving a place for Ginny, and Harry, if he ever arrived.Ginny caught a glimpse of a head of messy black hair coming toward her, and she realized at once it was Harry.

"Hi Gin.Sorry I'm late."

"Harry, where were you?I haven't heard from you…"

"Yeah.Problems with the Dursleys again.But, seeing as this is my last year, I don't have to worry much about them anymore."

"Oh Harry, I don't know what I'm going to do without you next year," Ginny sighed, scuffing up his hair and leading him into the platform.

"More likely I won't know what to do without you.You will have enough schoolwork to keep you busy for the year."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yeah.I couldn't believe how much homework we had over summer vacation, just wait until we get back to classes.And you know Hermione is going to start pestering us to study for the NEWTS all year."

"And I have all that to look forward to next year," she said with sarcasm, "can't wait."

"Let's just enjoy this year while we can," Harry answered as they boarded the train in search of Ron and Hermione.

Lanie stopped at what looked like a good spot to rest for the night.The buzzing stopped a couple hours ago, but she had to be sure they were completely off her trail before she stopped.She was sure she led them off her trail long enough for her to get a fair night's sleep.

She dropped her bag down close to her feet, being careful not to let it stray too far away from herself.If they did happen to get on trail again, she would have to be ready to run.She used a charm so she would hear a buzzing in her ear whenever anyone was less a kilometer away from her.That way she was sure to stay out of seeing range from everybody as long as she stayed in the forest.

She found a nice pillow of grass.It worked for her; she was in no way picky about comfort as long as she got some sleep.She had a ratted old blanked she carried along with her.She made it a few years ago out of animal fur.It wasn't much, but it would keep her warm.

Ginny was quick to learn that a trip on the Hogwarts express was never complete without an infamous greeting from Draco Malfoy.He came in just as scheduled, along with his two over-sized cronies.

"If it isn't my favorite people," he sneered.

"What do you want Malfoy," Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kimberly said in almost complete unison.

"I was just dropping in for a little visit.Didn't you guys miss…" He was interrupted as the compartment slid open again revealing Malfoy's snotty, pug-nosed girlfriend, Pansy.

"Draco, I need to talk to you now!"

"Can't this wait a second," he pleaded.Ginny held a giggle at the sudden softer tone in Malfoy's voice as he talked to Pansy.

"No," she snapped, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Fine," he said, following her out of the compartment."Don't think his is the last you'll see of me," he said as he left.

"What was that all about," Harry asked nobody in particular.

"Typical Malfoy, he has something under his sleeve," Hermione replied, turning back to the book she was reading.

However, this time Draco was not true to his word.They didn't see him again until the arrived at Hogwarts, and then they only saw him at the sorting, sitting next to his two goons and Pansy, actually quiet for once.

After the sorting, they went into the Gryffindor common room.After a few rounds of exploding snap, and catching up on what all their fellow Gryffindors did for Summer break, Ginny decided to go to bed early so she could get up and stay awake in her classes the next morning.

Lanie woke up in the middle of the night still tired and hungry.The buzzing in her ears told her that she had better get a move on at once because they were steadily beginning to gain on her.She broke a few tree branches down the dirt path, leading them to believe she ran that way.However, she walked instead to the left of the path, following a small stream that ran through the forest.

She stopped for a second to make sure they were led off onto the path.She tried to listen through the buzzing and she could only slightly hear footsteps diminish as they walked the other way.The buzzing stopped a few seconds later.Lanie breathed a sigh of relief.She walked to the stream for a quick drink."Augh," she exclaimed upon seeing her reflection from the clear water.Her face was covered in dirt.She couldn't help thinking she could use a nice warm shower right now.

She smiled at the remembrance of clean water pouring over her skin.It has been so long since she had taken a proper shower.She was lucky to have water close to her shack that she could wash herself with, but it was never the same as a nice warm shower.A quick bathe in the stream would have to do again, before she continued on her way.

She noticed several knots in her hair as she pulled her wet hands through it.'Another thing I could really use right now is a hairbrush,' she thought, trying to tame one of the smaller snarls with her fingers.She eventually gave up, and proceeded on her way through the forest.She was getting into a part of the forest she had never seen before, so she hoped to gain enough ground so she could find a place to rest before nightfall.

Ginny was awoken the next morning by the smiling face of her best friend, Kimberly.Kimberly had been her best friend since she started Hogwarts.However, Kimberly was in Ravenclaw, which made Ginny very curious as to how Kimberly got into her dorm.

"Kimberly?How did you get here?"Ginny tried opening her eyes as far as they were allowed to go that early in the morning.

"I have my ways," she said mischievously.

"Yeah right.How did you really get here?"

"Neville let me in."'Figures', thought Ginny.Kimberly has been going out with Neville as long as Ginny has been going out with Harry.

"What do you want?"

"Well, if you want breakfast this morning, you had better get down there now.And, the schedules are getting passed out, so if you want to know what classes you have today, you are going to have to go to breakfast."

"Fine, I'll be right down," Ginny told her, getting up and going into her trunk.

Ginny spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione almost finished with their breakfast already when she arrived in the Hall.She and Kimberly parted ways as Ginny sat down next to Harry, and Kimberly went to sit by Neville.

"It's about time," Harry said as she sat down.

"Oh hush.I made it, and that's what counts."A prefect she didn't know handed her a schedule as she started into her food."Yay, I have Care of Magical Creatures first with the Ravenclaws."

"You are so lucky.I have Potions first with the Slytherins.What a great start to our seventh year."

"Don't worry.You'll get that class out of the way, and you won't have to worry about it again until Wednesday.Besides, Snape might be in a better mood since he just got back from his honeymoon with Shelby."

"I suppose that's true," he said as he got up from the table."See you later Ginny."

"See you."

On her way down to Care of Magical Creatures with Kimberly, Ginny hoped for Harry's sake that they would finally have a normal year.Little did she know, this would be the strangest year yet.

A/NThanks for all the patienceJSince classes start Monday, I can't promise I'll get the next chapter out very soon.But since I've already started it, hopefully it will be ready in the next couple weeks.


	2. Walls

A glimmer through the darkness

A/nWell, here goes with chapter 2.Please review and maybe I'll try to work a little faster, though I can't promise thatJThanks for being patient.

A glimmer through the darkness

Part 2: Walls

"I think we lost her again," Liberty said, sighing as she grabbed the map away from Sirius.It seemed like every time Lanie began to appear on the map, they would lose her right away.

"I was sure she went this way.The branches were broke leading out to this trail," Sirius protested.

"So she outsmarted you.It will only be the fifth time this week."

"Well, if she was anywhere near here, you two just scared her away with your bickering.Come on, let's go back to where we last saw her on the map," Remus said, turning around.

"She couldn't have gotten too far," Lanie reassured Remus.She felt sorry for the poor guy.They finally found Lanie after all those years, and she ran out.It was the hardest on Remus because he still had feelings for the girl. Although he didn't mention his feelings to anybody, Liberty knew.She could tell by the way his eyes lit up when he found out Lanie wasn't dead, and by his determination to find her.

When Remus suggested forming a search party to find her, she and Sirius quickly agreed to go with him.Shelby would have liked to gone, but they excused her since she was newly wed.

"I'm coming with you guys," Shelby had said."We'll just postpone the honeymoon until we find her, that's all."

"This is the time for you to focus on _your_ life.Don't worry, we'll find Lanie, and when we do you'll be the first one to know," Liberty assured her.Now Liberty wasn't so sure if they _would_ find Lanie.Lanie was certainly determined to lead them off her trail.

They backtracked in silence for about an hour until they got back to the spot where they found Lanie on the map earlier.The spot in the grass where she slept was still flattened from her body.Liberty saw two sets of tracks from there, a bunch of tracks went to the trail they just came from, the other tracks followed a tiny stream.

"She went that way," Liberty said.

"Nice observation," Sirius answered, already headed towards the stream."Way to point out the obvious."

"Well, I was only…"

"I am just kidding," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her onward.Liberty loved it when Sirius made small gestures like that.Sirius was her more-than-friend, but less-than-boyfriend.Shelby liked to call them 'friends with French benefits'.Liberty didn't care that their relationship, if you could even call it a relationship, was going slow.She wasn't ready for a deep commitment yet, and she was sure Sirius felt the same way.And besides, slow relationships are usually the ones that work out, and she would love for her and Sirius' relationship to work.

"Look, she must have stopped there for a while," Remus said, pointed to flattened grass by the stream."Maybe we'll find her today."

"I hope so Remus," Liberty said, giving him a small smile.

"Hi Harry.How was Potions," Ginny asked as she set next to him in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Fine," he said in a slight harsh tone.

"That's good.Anything interesting happen?"

"No," he muttered, turning to his food.

"What's wrong with him," she mouthed to Hermione, seated at the other side of the table.

"Give the poor guy a break Ginny," Ron said, seated next to Hermione.Apparently he caught Ginny's question."He was partnered up with Malfoy today.Who knows what kind of crap Malfoy fed him."

"Come on Ginny, let's go talk to Bridgett for awhile," Kimberly suggested."We can give Harry some time to cool off."

Ginny nodded, and followed behind Kimberly to the Hufflepuff table, where their friend sat.Bridgett helped them a lot the previous year, and she was the reason Wormtail was now locked up in Azkaban and Sirius was free.She wasn't the sole reason though; things were looking down when Sirius got to trial because evidence was lacking in the fact that Sirius did not kill Lily and James.If Lanie had not shown up…but Lanie didn't stay for long.Ginny hoped they found Lanie soon.

On their way to the Hufflepuff table, they had to pass by the Slytherin table.More specific, they had to pass by Malfoy, who started spatting something at her the moment she passed by.Ginny tried to ignore him and continue on her way, but he threw a piece of food at her to get her attention.Ginny held back her temper; Ginny did have the Weasley temper, but she was different in the way that she could generally calm herself before confronting anyone, and hold her temper back from them.

"What do you want," she asked, trying to stop her head from steaming.

"I heard your little Potty is mad at you."

"And I'm sure you had something to do with that," she said, flipping her head up and making another attempt at walking right by him.

"He's just using you anyway."

"What," Ginny said, turning back around.

"He's using you, just to get to her," Malfoy said, pointing at the Gryffindor table, where Harry and Hermione were leaning into each other, laughing at something that was apparently very funny.

"That's stupid, why would Harry need me to get to Hermione?They're friends, Malfoy.Maybe if you get one, you'll know what I mean."

Ginny walked over to Bridgett's table, where Kimberly was already standing.The things that Malfoy told her were left far behind, forgotten.

Lanie's stomach started to sound like an incoming thunderstorm.She needed to get something to eat soon in order to keep her strength.However, she hadn't seen anything edible since she strolled away from the stream, and that was a couple hours ago at least.In order to survive in the forest, she had to learn fast which fruits and berries were safe to eat and which ones caused drastic side effects.Lanie suspected she was close to the Dark Spot of the forest, where most of the creepy creatures roam.She hoped to get out to a lighter spot before nightfall, and then she would maybe be able to find food.

'The cabin may not be much,' she thought, 'but I would give anything to be safe inside those walls again.'

Walls.That is all Lanie knew.She walled herself away from society, away from her friends, and away from the man she loved.She did it because she couldn't face her past.Something bad happened, and she ran.Friends are supposed to be there for other friends when things got bad, not run.Lanie should have convicted Wormtail years ago, but instead she just let Sirius take the blame for James and Lily's death so she didn't have to face it.She placed the biggest wall around her heart.She tried to pretend it didn't happen.She denied who she was.For years she wasn't Lanie, she was just some poor old woman, shunned from society.

But a little bit of Lanie came back when ten guests arrived at her cabin a few months ago.Now she's trying to deal with her past, and run away to build her wall at the same time.Something was going to have to give.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry about earlier," Harry said as he walked in the common room.Ginny was sitting on a small wood chair, attempting her Charms homework."I don't know what got into me."

"I heard Malfoy got to you in Potions."

"Yes, I can't believe I actually worried over something he said."

"What did he say?"

"Well…" he contemplated, "Nothing.Nothing important.He was just feeding me one of his little stories, and I about fell for it."

"It must have been important if it got you that upset," Ginny stated.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine now.Am I forgiven?"

"Well…Let's see…"Ginny tried hard not to crack a smile, but it wasn't working.She kept stealing glances into his bright green eyes, and every time she looked in them, she couldn't help but smile."Fine," she said, unable to hold it back any longer."You're forgiven."

"Thanks," he said, sitting down next to her in the tiny chair.

"Harry, I don't think this is such a good idea…"But it was too late.The legs were already giving way to a loud crack, as Ginny and Harry tumbled down in a tangled mess.The room was quickly dissolved in laughter from the two.Soon, all the Gryffindors in the common room were giggling and pointing at the broken chair.

"You know, I think you're right," Harry said between laughs.He kissed Ginny on the nose, which was the closest thing to his lips at the moment.

"I know I'm right," Ginny giggled."You shouldn't underestimate me."

A/n Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing).I hope to work more on it soon.


	3. The Dark Spot

-

A/n The next two chapters (or so) will have Ginny, Lanie, and Liberty's POV.After that, the rest will all take off in Ginny's POV and the plot will develop a lot more.Until then, please be patient.ThanksJ

**A glimmer through the darkness**

Part 3:the dark spot

Lanie swore she had to be walking around in circles.She couldn't get out of the dark spot in the forest.Every time she switched directions, she kept getting deeper into the darkness.What was worse, it was close to nightfall and not only would she probably have to stay in the Dark Spot, but she would also have to sleep on an empty stomach.There was no edible vegetation in the Dark Spot.The only plants and trees that grew there were either poisonous, or harmful in some other way (Some of the trees would rather eat animals than have animals eat them, including humans).

She also knew there would be no water around the Dark Spot.She had heard stories that the plants and animals that live in the dark spot don't need water to survive.Not even a slight morning dew would grace its presence in the Dark Spot.If she did not get out of there by tomorrow, she will be as well as dead.

She picked a spot that wasn't quite so laden in weeds.The feeling of the cold ground made her gasp; grass did not grow in the Dark Spot.She wrapped her blanket around her tight as to keep any of the creepy crawlers away from her.She covered up her face and tried her best to fall asleep.

Lanie must have gotten to sleep to some point or another because she woke up at the crack of dawn to some strange noises in the distance.When she opened her eyes, she noticed all sorts of little bugs crawling around her blanket, and some bit holes in the blanket and were biting her, hard.She quickly jumped up and ran in the opposite direction of the noise.She didn't know what it was, or what kinds of bugs were biting her, but she wasn't going to wait and find out.She had to find a way out of the dark spot soon.She hadn't heard the buzzing noise for almost twenty-four hours now, and she now wished she would because that may be the only way she could be saved.

"I bought new dress robes for the Yule Ball this year," Kimberly told Ginny on their way to Transfiguration the next day.

"We're having another Yule Ball this year," Ginny asked.She didn't mind having another ball, but she had the same dress robes since her third year.She wished she had the money for new robes.

"You didn't know?Well, I guess I only know because Shelby told me this summer."

"Must be nice to have sources," Ginny teased.

They walked toward the classroom.Ginny couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed to be staring at her.It all started during breakfast when she caught a couple third year Hufflepuff boys glaring over at her and Harry.Stranger yet, her friend Bridgett walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder saying, "it'll all work out Gin," in a comforting voice and walked back to her usual table.The day just kept getting weirder and weirder.Just as Ginny was about to walk in she was interrupted by a low feminine voice shouting, "hey Weasley."

She turned to find the last person she would expect to be calling her; Pansy Parkenson.Ginny barely knew Pansy, and she was surprised Pansy even knew who she was.As Ginny turned to look at her across the hall, she was motioning for Ginny to come over there."Save me a seat, will you," she asked Kimberly.

"You mean you're going to actually talk to her?"

"I just want to know what she wants."

"Okay."

Ginny walked over to Pansy, wondering all along if it was a mistake to even listen to Pansy."What do you want?"

"You're Potter's girl, right?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because if you are, I need to talk to you now."

Ginny sighed, the last thing she wanted to do was talk to Draco Malfoy's girlfriend."If you can't tell Pansy, I need to get to class.I don't have time to listen to whatever nonsense you want to feed me."

"It's important Weasley."Pansy looked serious.Ginny could tell by her facial expressions that she was not just kidding around.

"I'll talk to you tonight.Eight o'clock in the library."

"Make it eight-thirty."

"Fine," Ginny agreed in an aggravated tone. 

"Fine," Pansy sneered, walking away down the hall.

Ginny turned back around and slipped into her seat just in time for the class period to start."What did she want," Kimberly asked as Ginny sat down next to her.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"She has to be in there," Liberty said, pointed to the area of the map labeled 'Dark Spot.'"We have been walking all around the dark spot for hours, and we haven't found any other trace of her besides the tracks leading into the dark spot."

She knew however that if Lanie was in the Dark Spot, it was useless.The map would not work in the Dark Spot, nor would most of their magic.The Dark Spot was a famous place for dark magic.Many believe that You-Know-Who's hideout is somewhere in the Dark Spot.If Lanie was in there, chances are she would not be coming back out.

"That's it, we have to go in after her," Remus said, putting away the map and heading towards Lanie's trail in the thinning grass.

"You're crazy!We'll all get killed," Liberty told him."Sirius, talk some sense into him."

"Well…actually, I think we should go in.She'll die in there alone."

"And we'll die going in to save her.Not to mention she may already be dead."

"But what if she's still alive, and we could've saved her, but we didn't.We need to save her if she can possibly be saved," Remus said.

Lanie took one last look at Sirius, but she could tell it would be of no use."Alright," she said."But, we should at least make some kind of trail, or marking so we can find our way back out.The map is not going to work in the Dark Spot."Sirius reached into his knapsack to pull out a handful of berries that they were saving up in case they ever ran out of food.Lanie took them and started to spread them down their path.She was careful to step on them to make sure the juice stained the grass around them.That way, if the birds ate the berries, the stains would still be present.

They were going into the Dark Spot.


	4. Strange Rumors

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And please, I encourage everybody to go through and rip me about my mistakes. I'm revising the whole series, starting with A Slight Glimmer of Hope. Eventually, I'll get to this story and I can fix whatever doesn't make sense. So, have at it, lol!  
  
  
  
A glimmer through the darkness  
  
Part 4: strange rumors  
  
As Ginny walked through the classroom she felt all eyes on her. She glanced at her watch and noticed she was just on time. 'Everyone probably just wondered what was up with Pansy in the hallway,' she figured as she took her usual seat next to Kimberly. Ginny tried to push aside the strange looks she kept getting as she concentrated on the lesson.  
  
Sometime in the middle of the class period, Colin Creevy turned around in his seat in front of her to whisper, "Ginny, I know what's going on, and I just want you to know I'll always be your friend. I'll be there for you if you need me."  
  
"Um…okay Collin." Ginny wondered what Colin was going on about this time.  
  
"I mean," he continued. "I understand what you're going through and…"  
  
"Colin, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class," Professor McGonagall asked, catching on to Colin's lack of attention.  
  
"No Professor."  
  
"Good. Then turn around and quit disrupting the class."  
  
Ginny was quite relieved that Colin didn't bug her again the rest of the period. She liked Colin fine as a friend, but he could get very annoying, and today he wasn't even making sense!  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"What is wrong with everybody today," Ginny exclaimed to Kimberly before they parted to their next classes. She couldn't ignore the fact anymore that practically everyone she passed was staring right at her. Worse yet, most of them would start whispering to whomever was near them the minute Ginny walked by. "You don't think Pansy's saying anything about me, do you?"  
  
"Don't worry Ginny. We'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
"I hope," Ginny said as she walked off to Charms. Kimberly walked off in a different direction to get to Herbology.  
  
As Ginny went down to lunch later that day, the staring didn't seem to be diminishing at all. In fact, it kept getting worse. Ginny was certainly glad to see Kimberly before she entered the Great Hall. Unfortunately, the look on Kimberly's face told her that Kimberly had bad news.  
  
"What's wrong," Ginny stated outright.  
  
"Well…there's, er, some rumors going around."  
  
"What kind of rumors?"  
  
"Well, I know they're not true and all, but everyone seems to actually believe them."  
  
"And I ask again, what kind of rumors?"  
  
"They involve you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"And Harry."  
  
"No wonder everyone's been staring at me all day! You have to tell me what they're saying, and who started it."  
  
"Come into the library with me and I'll tell you there."  
  
Ginny, feeling her stomach growl was about to protest. "But, what about lunch…"  
  
"I grabbed us a couple sandwiches. Come on, let's go." Kimberly grabbed on to Ginny's hand and tugged her all the way to the library. She passed by Harry on her way through the halls and waved. He just shrugged and walked on past her. She thought it seemed a little strange, but this whole day was beginning to be one of the strangest days of her life. Kimberly took them to a corner of the library that was the most secluded and found a table to sit at. "You're going to want to sit down for this," she stated.  
  
"Alright, what's going on?"  
  
"People are saying that Harry's using you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They say he's using you to get to Hermione."  
  
"But why would he…"  
  
"Wait, it gets worse," Kimberly told her. "They are also saying that you know about it, and you don't care. In fact, they're saying that Harry's paying you to pretend to go out with him."  
  
"So, They think Harry's paying me to go out with him so he can make Hermione jealous? That doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"I know it doesn't make sense. But They don't."  
  
"And just who is They…er, I mean, who are They?"  
  
"Basically the whole school. Accept me, and you."  
  
"And Ron, and Hermione," Ginny continued.  
  
"Well, actually…"  
  
"Wait a minute, you're not saying Ron and Hermione actually believe…"  
  
"Ron heard it directly from the source, and Hermione is torn between the two not knowing exactly what to believe."  
  
"And who exactly is the source?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"And what about Harry? What does he think about all of this?"  
  
"I'm sorry Gin, but Harry is the source. As Ron, Dean, and Seamus where headed down to breakfast this morning, Harry was headed back into the common room. That was when he told them all about how he was using you, and how he was paying you to go out with him. And well, you know Dean and Seamus couldn't resist telling Parvati and Lavender, and Parvati and Lavender are two of the biggest gossips in the school."  
  
"Why would Harry tell them that?"  
  
"I don't know. I heard that when he went down to breakfast later, he denied everything. Ron still won't speak to him, and Hermione doesn't know what to do."  
  
"Kimberly, something strange is defiantly going on, but I know for a fact Harry would never do that."  
  
"Then Ron, Dean, and Seamus would all be lying."  
  
"Ron wouldn't lie about something like that. I know; I grew up with him."  
  
"I'm sorry Gin, but either Harry's lying, or your brother is."  
  
"I bet neither one of them is, and I'm going to prove it." Ginny couldn't explain it all to Kimberly, but she suspected something was fishy. If Kimberly was correct, first Harry's roommates found him entering the common room, then later they saw him go down to breakfast. Where would have Harry been coming from that early in the morning if he wasn't at breakfast yet?  
  
Lanie was getting so weak she could barely see straight. Every direction she went seemed to take her deeper into the dark spot. She thought about eating the poisonous berries of the trees just to get on with it and speed up her death. She didn't think there was any chance of getting out of the dark spot alive.  
  
She now wished she had stayed after Sirius' trial. She could have at least told them she was sorry for all she did. Maybe then they would have left her alone. She could have gone back to the comfort of her little cabin in the safe part of the woods. It might not have been much of a life, but at least it would have been a life. There she could have at least died in peace.  
  
She hoped her old friends were smart enough not to go into the Dark Spot after her. She didn't want to be responsible for any more deaths, that was the last thing she needed. 'No,' she told herself, 'they probably gave up by now.' She didn't know if this statement was the least bit true, but it was more comforting thinking that the people she cared about forgot about her and went about living their own lives.  
  
With a few last steps, she stumbled over something. She didn't have the strength to put her arms out to break her fall. She just went head first, mentally preparing herself for the pain of her face smacking into the cold hard ground. However, that didn't happen. She opened her eyes to find herself above the ground, way above the ground. She was caught in a net about ten feet up in the air. It looked like an old hunter's net.  
  
Lanie was relieved to hear what sounded like human footsteps. "Over here," she yelled, with every last once of strength she had left. "I'm stuck in the net."  
  
As the footsteps came closer, Lanie saw a human coming towards her. Or rather, something that resembled a human. She recognized the man right away. She had never actually saw him before, but she had heard enough descriptions of him to know who he was. She knew this was it; if she ran she would die from thirst and starvation, but if she stayed she would surely be a goner.  
  
Ginny didn't get a chance to speak to Harry all day. After watching him run out of the common room that night, after supper, she got the feeling he was avoiding her. He wasn't the only one, Ron and Hermione were also rather oblique the rest of the night.  
  
The day didn't go easy for her either. Everywhere she went, someone was staring at her, or whispering to the person next to them. Draco started calling her 'Harry's little whore,' and the rest of the Slytherins were quick to catch on to the name. If Ginny heard one more person call her that, they had better have a body bag.  
  
As eight o'clock came and went, Ginny debated meeting with Pansy. Ginny didn't want to go clear to the library just to hear Pansy tease her. But then again, maybe Pansy knew something. It was exactly this thought that made Ginny decide to sneak out of the common room, and trek through the halls and into the library.  
  
Pansy was sitting there waiting. 


End file.
